Doki Doki Happiness pretty cure
Dokidoki Happiness Pretty cure '(ドキドキ幸せ ！プリキュア) Was actually could ''Pounding Shiawase Pretty Cure and is a Magical Girl fan series and is the 10th season that the other precure season celebrates. Doki Doki Happiness Pretty Cure is a show that makes everyone makes things fair such as making making things fair and taking care of everyone smiles. But the real name is called Doki Doki Shiawase Pretty Cure. Characters '''Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana?) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto?) - Is the main character who is from Oogai First Public Middle School, and goes with Hishikawa Rikka, and Regina. Since, Makoto has to much singing days all day and night she can't go to Oogai Middle school. Even thought Jun Is the student council She still helps people out along with Jun. Her Elter ago is Cure Heart, Cure Heart Parthenon Mode, And Cure Heart Engage Mode. Since Mana has 3 forms Yagami Rosetta got mad and told her she was taking to much of the spotlight becuase of this, Mana got ashamed and said that the other cures can have ohter forms but Cure Sword And Cure Surprise got their forms in episode 20. Her shape is a Heart and her theme color is pink. Hishikawa Rikka (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka?) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo?) - Is the second main character and still dreams of being a docter. She goes to school with Aida Mana, And Regina. She is very wise for herself and bit by bit she go stronger than Cure Ace since she quit everything and Karuta. She got stronger becuse of Rosetta's training area and Rosetta says It is free to use. Her Alter Ago Is Cure Diamond, Cure Diamond Parthenon Mode, and Cure Diamond Engage mode thanks to Yagami Merliah and Kenzaki For her gift of friendship to Yagami Merliah, Yotsuba Alice, Regina, Madoka Aguri, And Aida Mana .Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu?) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta?) - Goes to Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford. Alice was Jealous that Yagami Rosetta was taking her place for taking her place to protect her people but in the end Yagami Rosetta apologize, Told her she used to much energy then died returning Marie Ange back to the Doki Doki Shirawase Pretty Cure. Her Forms are Cure Rosetta, Cure Rosetta Parthenon Mode, And Cure Rosetta Engage Mode thanks to Yagami Merliah and Kenzaki for her gift of the friendship, Hishikawa Rikka, Madoka Aguri, Regina, and Aida Mana. Kenzaki MakotoKenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto?) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo? ) - The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. She gets easily along with Yagami Rosetta since she is Marie Ange Daughter. She got Mad and sad when she saw Yagami Merliah dieing she created so much force then she transform to Cure Sword Parthenon Mode. She was Happy that Marie Ange returned but Merliah promised to visit her on lonely days. Her Alter ago is Cure Sword, Cure Sword Parthenon Mode, And Cure Sword Engage mode. She is stronger than any cures. Merliah works along with Makoto for her music. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri?) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu?) - a-split-up-image of Marie Ange. She Loves sweets but in episode 23 she now hates sweets and move on to moving snacks. She is very smart for cure Ace. In episode 34 Cure Ace was proud of Cure Diamond and Cure Sword for reaching her limits. Her Alter ago is Cure Ace, Cure Ace Parthenon Mode, And Cure Ace Engage precure. Yagami Merliah (夜神 ロゼッタ Yagami Merliah) / Cure Surprise '(キュア 驚き ''Kyua Surprizenge) - ''A daughter of Marie Ange. She created a lots of potions that in episode 10 everyone (but Aguri, who was 12 and the rest of them was 15 ) was playing with her potions that they reversed back into a 14,13, or a 10 years old. In episode 20 the selfish trio turned Merliah, Evil. In episode 47, She died. Her Alter ago are Cure suprise, Cure surprise Parthenon Mode, Cure Surprise Engage mode. Merliah also works for Makoto for her music parts and for dancing. Mascots 'Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru?) - Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard for Mana's Sake. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". Raquel (ラケル Rakeru?) - Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. He ends his sentences with "~quel!". Lance (ランス Ransu?) - Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi?) - Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". Ai (アイ Ai?) - Ace's and Surprise's baby-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a 6 years old mascot who was reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby then turned into a child because of the precure's love. She made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby, she is learning to says a word, but she also smiles. And As a six years old she can to both of this things. Trump Kingdom Princess Marie Ange (マリー・アンジュ王女 Marī Anju Ōjo?) - The princess of Trump Kingdom, who's being protected by Cure Sword before the beginning of the story. She is transported to the Human World and has gone missing, much to Cure Sword's dismay. She Later came back when Rosetta died and it was takes to Rosetta. Sir Jonathan Klondike (ジョナサン・クロンダイク Jonasan Kurondaiku?)- A knight from the Trump Kingdom, who disguised himself as Okada Joe, a shopkeeper who sells Loveads of any kind, he has hope on finding Princess Marie Ange, whom he is betrothed to, with the help of the Cures. Jikochuu Selfish Trio Max - A Old man age who wears Purple hair and Angel and Bat wings. Maxamius - A young age man who wears tourquise or blueish green hair. Polly - A young age girl who wears yellow hair and orange eyes Ira - A long member of the selfish trio who helps the rest of the selfish trio Marmo - a membe of the selfish trio Bell - a selfish who turned into a rat Jikochuus (ジコチュー Jikochūs?) - Monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. Unlike some other monsters, they are not made of objects, however have a related shape of the selfish thought. Jikochuu king - The stronger verison of Selfish king and Proto Jikochuu Items *'Cure Loveads' (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu?) - the Transformation and Attack Item of the Pretty Cures. *'Lovely Commune' (ラブリーコミューン Raburī Komyūn?) - the Transformation and Attack Device of Pretty Cures. *'Love Heart Arrow' (ラブハートアロー Rabu Hāto Arō?) - the main weapon of the Pretty Cures. *'Love Eyes Palette' (ラブアイズパレット Rabu Aizu Paretto?)- the Transformation Device of Cure Ace and Cure Surprise. *'Love Kiss Rouge' (ラブキスルージュ Rabu Kisu Ruuju?)- the main weapon of Cure Ace. *'Magical Lovely Pad' (マジカルラブリーパッド Majikaru Raburī Paddo?) - the Pretty Cure's secondary weapon. *'Magical Lovely Harp' (マジカルラブリーハープ Majikaru Raburī Hāpu?) - The Pretty Cure's Secondary weapon angels *3-D Powerade Royal Ball (Dee Dee Poweraid 'Roiyaru Bullz)' - A crystals that can make precure power up. *Surprise Template (''Surprize Tempratee) - Cure Surprise Attack and Weapon that can cause many Attacks. *Precure Doki Doki Power (''Purikyua Dokidoki '''pawaa!)'' The precure new's attack without Cure Surprise *Magical Mirage Harp ( ''Majikaru Miraaju Hapu) ''The Cure's Third attack with Cure Surprise Gallery hoshizora_akari_and_cure_twinkle_by_momokiiroi-d6q2eur - Copy - Copy.png|Ai and Cure Suprise hoshizora_akari_and_cure_twinkle_by_momokiiroi-d6q2eur - Copy.png|Yagami Rosetta clothes (Normal,Summer, And Evil)